The Hell Hidden in the Leaves
by MrDust
Summary: A diffrent kind of Kyuubi revenge/distruction of Konoha story. Naruto is DEAD. Let the pain begin. This story available for any/all to use. Please review, it's the whole point.


(For Disclaimer, See My Profile)

STORY PROMPT PROLOGUE: The Hell Hidden in the Leaves

This is an idea that's been sitting in my computer for a while. Take a gander, then read the explanation at the bottom.

* * *

The vast forest of the Fire Nation was one of the great natural wonders of the continent. Seemingly endless miles of thick green plant life. Many rivers and streams. Curious cliffs and ominous chasms. One could easily get lost among the infinite numbers of towering trunks and suffocating underbrush. But as some get lost by accident, others get lost on purpose. That is, they use the unidentifiable uniformity of the un-pathed miles of wood to hide. Whether themselves or something, or someone, else.

One of the reasons the expansive forest is so consuming is that it hardly ever changed, at least in the short term, when compared to those that spend their lives passing through it. The forest didn't really change with the seasons, such as they are on the continent. Aside from only minor and gradual temperature shifts, and times of more or less rain, the trees themselves never changed color or lost their leaves due to it always being warm enough for them. Some theorize that the steady warmth of the Fire Nation could be due to networks of lava tubes under the land that are closer to the surface than in other parts of the continent. But that theory has never been tested or confirmed, but some just accept it as the reason it is called the 'Fire Nation'.

So all throughout the year the forest is green, strong, and full of life. It doesn't matter what date you could pick to visit, it would always be majestic. Whether it be the third of January, or the twentieth of March, or the seventeenth of August...

... Or the tenth of October...

In fact, let us take this last date as an example. The morning of this day, before dawn, the forest was as deep and dark as it ever is. All the various creatures were going about their normal activities. Squirrels gathering nuts, birds tending to nests or looking for worms and insects for breakfast, said worms and insects simply looking for their own meals without becoming one, a pack of wolves attacking a giant centipede that wasn't quick enough to get back to it's hole. All quite normal. The wind was gentle and steady, allowing the leaves in the tree tops to sway constantly, rustling in waves like the ocean should you be above the canopy to witness it. The last stars in the sky were slowly fading as the light of the sun began to creep up out of the horizon.

But unlike the forest, the sky does change. It changes constantly and sometimes very suddenly. And in fact, some people believe that one can discover meanings in how the sky behaves. For instance, on this, our example day, there were a number of clouds that were scattered all across the sky. Not really enough to be considered overcast, but still quite prominent. The sun, as it was rising, seemed slightly different than it was the day before. The light it was filling the sky with was not yet yellow as it would normally, but was in fact, red. Very, very red. The sky, previously black with night, now was filled with a color that seemed almost unnatural. The cloud lines that while catching the light on one side, the brightness seeming to create painful jagged scars tearing through the sky, cast dark shadows on their opposing sides, causing eerie and threatening shapes like nightmares hiding in the depths of hated bruises upon a otherwise smooth backdrop of sky.

To the superstitious, they would look up in horror, believing the heavens to be bleeding. In pain. Suffering. To those people, such a sky was the worst of omens. It was a sign of death of the most terrible magnitude. Though it could never be certain if it meant that the death had occurred in the cover of the night, or if the death was yet to come, triggered by an event on this day. Unfortunately, most would never know that on this particular cursed day, both interpretations were accurate.

The light of the blood red sky was almost overwhelming enough to completely hide the colossal burst of red energy that erupted out of a remote western area of the vast Fire Nation forest. It only lasted for a few seconds before it vanished, but it was more than enough to send all the creatures in a two mile radius into a clamorous panic. And while the sky had _almost _hidden the flash of energy, the screeching, roaring, squawking, chirping, howling and all other variety of animal sounds easily drowned out the few screams of a small group of people that were caught in the center of it all.

A matter needs to be clarified. It is true that the forest does not change much on it's own, but it can be changed by other forces. In the area of disturbance, it had previously been as normal as any other section of the forest. But now, boulders were strewn in pieces in the wake of deep gashes in the ground. Trees lay broken and crushed, ripped and burned. And the stench of vile blood filled the air.

Bodies, or what was left of them, were _splattered _across the broken ground. One lay in six pieces, sliced the length of the corpse like the devil's deli meat. One was squashed into the ground within the imprint of long object that looked as if it had simply come slamming down on top of the now badly burned flapjack of flesh. One was nothing more than a hunk of bloody muscle that hung from a large spike of shredded tree, having been skinned, boned and gutted of all it's organs that lay piled on the ground below it. And if anyone looked hard enough, they would find a blood splatter pattern on the ground that was the center of where one body had been, that had simply exploded, sending it's various parts into the dark of the forest underbrush.

Four dead. Four people that, had they lived, would have been the only ones to know what horror had begun this day. A horror that they themselves had started by their evil actions. For in the center of all was a vaguely person-shaped pile of ashes. Ashes of a person, a corpse, that the four had come out into the forest to burn in secret. The ashes of a person they had murdered in the night.

Over the ashes knelt a woman. A naked woman of supernatural beauty, covered in the blood of her four victims. A woman with red eyes. Fangs. Clawed hands. Large pointed fuzzy ears emerging from within the waves of her long matted red hair that was even a brighter red than the blood upon her. And lastly, from the small of her back, at the base of her spine, emerged nine long, red, thickly furred tails that lay spread limply on the ground behind her.

The unearthly woman was crying. Sobbing. Her boiling hot tears trickling down her cheeks as she slowly dragged her hands in the ashes before her. Ashes of a person who, she knew, it was unlikely that more than a handful of any other people in the world would cry for. And none as much as she would now. Ashes of a mere boy, who, because of her, had suffered a waking nightmare, lived in a hell on earth he had called his home, and died so very far before his time. She had been the cause of all his pain, yet he had never blamed her, not even once. He was a boy who was far more forgiving than any human should ever have been capable of. He was a boy who she would have spent the rest of her life _within_, had the monsters who dared to call themselves his comrades not ended his life on the very day he should have celebrated his birth.

"N-Naruto..." The woman choked in grief as she pulled two handfuls of ashes up to her face. "**NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!**" She wailed to the blood-stained sky, as what few trees that remained around her wilted and crumbled from the force of her hellish screams.

She slowly looked back down at the remains of her former container. Only now, in the moments of her misery, did she realize that she was still alive. She should have been dead, dead as her mortal companion was now. She should have died with him. But she hadn't. She was in fact, now free. A fact that was seemingly impossible. The seal had not failed, she knew that much. The four fiends that had ended his life definitely hadn't done anything, since it had been her they had sought to kill all along, and they wouldn't have risked doing anything to rob them of their goal. So the possible explanations as to how she could be as she was now were severely limited.

As she carefully gathered the ashes into a single neat pile, her mind only considered the reasons lightly, for to her, there could only be one truth. That when the hyper-active, loud-mouthed, dream-filled boy had crossed over, he had pleaded to Kami to spare her. And she had a pretty good idea why The High Spirit would do so.

She stood up and looked around at the damage her rage had caused. She looked at the ghastly bodies of her... savior's, murderers. She knew she couldn't leave the now sacred ashes of her protector in the midst of their vile and unjustified hatred. She had to take the ashes with her somehow. She considered the rocks and wood of the trees, but they were wholly inadequate for fashioning a worthy vessel. And she didn't dare leave the remains to go find something more suitable. She growled in frustration over such a simple conundrum. She had to take the ashes with her, but couldn't leave them to find a container for them. There just wasn't anything at hand she could use, certainly nothing to protect him as completely as he had protected her...

Her eyes widened in realization at the obvious solution. She faced the pile of ashes and raised her hands that now glowed with red power. As she gestured, the pile of ashes was kicked up lightly, rising up bit by bit, until the entirety of it was floating in a small cloud. She moved her fingers in a pattern that began the ash cloud spinning, thinning and twisting. In a moment, it was a small knot of rapidly flowing streams, looping on itself. Her tails twitched behind her in anticipation. Keeping her hands steady to direct the ash, she widened her stance, spreading her legs as far as she dared while keeping herself standing. With a single flick of her fingers, the ash stream rushed towards her, aimed between her thighs as it forced itself into her. She moaned out loud at the wonderful sensation, and within seconds, she had become the container of the one that had previously contained her.

"Rest forever, Naruto-tenshi. Be at peace and enjoy eternal ecstasy within my burning center." She prayed quietly.

After several moments indulging the pleasure, she composed herself and walked to the edge of the area of destruction she had caused. Turning back, she inhaled deeply, and for one moment, her stomach, chest, and breasts, expanded to an obscene size. She exhaled with a scream that caused a storm of black, white and blue flames to surge forth into the area. Flames that, of their own accord, would destroy all evidence that she had been there. Nodding in satisfaction, the blood covered, nine-tailed woman turned again and walked into the forest as the sky above finally passed the dawn to bring the normal blueness to the above.

She focused all her attention on her new purpose in her new life. Getting revenge on those that had caused, and allowed, this tragedy to occur.

The Leaf Village.

She considered simply destroying everything. Burning and crushing the village. Mauling and eviscerating the people. But no. That would be far too quick, too merciful. She wanted them to suffer at _her _hands the way He had suffered at _their _hands. It had to be slow. And what's more, she wanted to ensure that they would never find the peace that He had finally achieved. Most of them were already tainted, resigned to a fate of eternal pain for what they had done, but she would make sure. She would poison their souls further, drag the village into wretched squalor to see them all waste away to the scum that they were. She would plan for the end of the Leaf Village. But she didn't plan it's destruction, she planned it's DAMNATION. And few, if any, would escape her wrath.

She was His demon.

He was Her angel.

They sent Him to heaven.

She'll send them to **HELL**.

* * *

END

* * *

EXPLANATION:

As I said above, I've had this idea sitting in my computer for a long time. But I can't really write the type of story that this would turn out to be. I've seen stories where Naruto goes evil to 'punish' Konoha, but I don't know if I've seen any stories where the Kyuubi gets free, then takes the 'slow road' of exacting revenge on the village rather than just blowing it up.

The main idea of this story is that Naruto is DEAD. GONE. KAPUT. No coming back, no forbidden jutsu or anything to revive him, not even partially. I think the best timeframe to start this story is the shippuden setting, right after finishing the 'save Gaara' arc.

So Kyuubi is going to take her time in carefully and secretly poisoning the souls of Konoha. Humiliation, lies, misdirection's, angst, horror, torture. Kyuubi uses magic. She is unstoppable. She kills any of the akatsuki that come after her (more interesting to the story that way, so she can focus on ruining the village)(And keep the story mainly inside the village). The Kyuubi will NOT pair with anyone, and anyone she chooses to 'draft' into helping with her task would be nothing but a slave. Those VERY FEW that Kyuubi decides to exempt from her 'justice' fall into the 'slave' category, but the Kyuubi would keep them alive and safe with her as servants after Konoha was completely wasted. And the story is that Kyuubi WINS. Everything is ruined in the end. No last minute heroism stopping her or nothing.

**Anyone **and **everyone **can 'adopt' this story starter hook. No one can hoard it. This is basically like the story ideas in my profile, but since it was a little longer, I figured it would work better posting it like this.

You can leave reviews to give your opinion like usual, and also to mention if you are going to take a stab at it. Or PM me to let me know you're going to give it a try. EVERYONE can use this story idea, I'd just like to know so I can read it when you do.

I'm not sure if there are any 'Kyuubi Only' stories out there like this. I looked through some of the 'search' buttons, but didn't strain my brain or anything for it.

Enjoy. (And no, I will not be writing this story out myself.)

* * *


End file.
